


Treasure (It's Not All Silver and Gold)

by Philosoferre



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, Awesome Cosette, Captain Enjolras, Combeferre Knows Everything, Drinking, Dueling, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Enjolras Was A Charming Young Man Who Was Capable Of Being Terrible, Established Relationship, Eventual Enjolras/Grantaire, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Oceans, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Jean Prouvaire, Swordfighting, and grantaire obviously hates her, because they're pirates, but he doesn't want anyone knowing that, cosette doesn't need no man, enjolras has a feather hat, enjolras isn't very good with a sword tbh, enjolras' old girlfriend comes at some point, eponine pretends to be a guy again, except she does, gavroche wants to be one of them, grantaire is an alcoholic, grantaire is good with a sword, gratuitous potc references, javert is in the royal navy, joly cooks and cleans, joly is a housewife, kidnapped cosette, lots of rum, marius is derpy, marius to the rescue, marius wonders why, more enjoltaire than you'd think, ships, talented!grantaire, they forget marius is there a lot, they're pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosoferre/pseuds/Philosoferre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette gets kidnapped by Patron-Minette. Marius is helpless and doesn't know what to do, so he gets help from Les Amis de l'ABC, a (not so) notorious pirate gang. Enjolras and Grantaire tend to forget that Marius is even there. Marius doesn't even bother reminding them that they're supposed to help him rescue Cosette. Another sappy love story at sea (with lots of sword-fighting, Joly playing housewife, Enjolras being terrible with feelings, and feather hats).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I feel this will need some sort of brief explanation, so here you go. This is a prologue. It's just explaining what happened, so that when you get to the more Enjoltaire-centric part, everything will make sense. I loves POTC, and felt that we need more Captain Enjolras and his (not so) trusty crew. Plus, some helpless Marius never hurts. To my dearest friend M.

She heard the crash, the glass breaking on the floor of the immaculate manor. The door burst open. Open flames appeared- a torch, she knew- casting an ominous glow on the room. Men clad in filthy, unrecognizable outfits loomed in the doorway. One of them, the youngest, strode forward. He wore a wealthy, clean outfit- that of someone of importance, although this man appeared hardly more than a peasant in the low lighting. He eyed the room with a skilled eye, and gestured for the men behind him to come inside, like they were guests. She crouched behind the banister, clinging to the fabric as if it were a lifeline. Her heart was pounding, her breath hitched. The men went around quietly raiding cabinets and drawers, placing items in fabric sacks swung over their shoulders. She watched, eyes wide, as the scene unfolded. How had this happened, exactly? One minute she was sleeping peacefully, the next she was watching in fear as strange men raided her house.

And then one of them raised his torch, illuminating her hiding spot. They had found her. She got up, tripping over the hem of her dress as she ran up the stairs towards her room. They followed. She crouched in the corner of her study, hoping they wouldn't see her- but they did.

She looked up at the gang. Their young, fashionably-dressed leader towered over her with windswept dark hair and cat-like green eyes. Two of the men grabbed her arms.

The leader offered a polite smile, and then everything went dark.

Marius had been working on the translation of a German encyclopedia when he heard screaming. He lifted his head and his lantern, peering outside the window. Sure enough, a young woman was being dragged off by a gang of men. She was screaming for help. He recognized her. The young woman was Cosette Fauchelevent, the daughter of Monsieur Jean Valjean-Fauchelevent, a man who had been forced into a life of piracy in his past and was now seeking societal redemption. He closed his encyclopedia, hastily put on his coat, and ran outside. Lantern in hand, he followed the bandits towards the distant shoreline. They disappeared beyond the edge of the dark waters. Marius raised his lantern, narrowing his eyes to get a better view. There was no hope, he couldn't see them or where they'd gone. But he made it his mission to rescue Cosette, anyways, even if he didn't have any information on her whereabouts.

Marius went back inside, and immediately continued his translation. He'd have to finish it, so that tomorrow he could go into town and find someone who could help him. And he had someone in mind.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marius finds help in the form of Courfeyrac.

The next day, Marius woke early from a nightmare in which Cosette was being taken away, and her kidnappers disappeared in pale fog. He realized it wasn't, in fact, a dream. So, he dressed in his best clothing and left the house- first, to run errands, and second, to find help. He remembered his old friend, Courfeyrac, who had told him of his 'rebellious friends' and their 'will to help others'. He'd even offered to bring him along, but Marius had responsibilities in London, and he couldn't abandon them for a mysterious life with mysterious people. But he thought that he might need their help now. He finished running errands, dropped off everything he had to at his house, and then continued onto The Corinth, a popular tavern.

It was rowdy. There were lots of people- pirates, mostly- filling the stank tavern, yelling loudly to each other. Out of all the filthy people, there was a group of eleven who were actually dressed nicely. At the head of their table sat a young man with a red feather hat atop golden curls, icy blue eyes, a long red frock coat, a loose white shirt, an ammunition belt across his chest, polished knee-high leather boots and a red, blue and white sash tied around his waist. He was regarding the group with a cool, laidback air- that of a figure of authority, Marius could tell, except for one person. The blonde man kept looking at another young man with curly black hair, gorgeous blue eyes and a matching outfit- except that instead of a red frock coat, he had a deep green vest. In fact, all of the men had similar outfits- different coloured vests, knee-high boots and ammunition belts, either across their waists or chests. Only one of them had a hat and frock coat. Marius recognized Courfeyrac amongst the men- his vibrant green eyes, copper curls and bright outfit caught his attention.

"Courfeyrac!" Marius called.

The young man turned to look at him with wide, warm eyes. The rest of the company followed suit, including the blonde man in red.

"Excuse me," Courfeyrac said gently.

He patted the man beside him, who had sandy brown hair and circular glasses, before getting up towards Marius.

"Marius Pontmercy! It's good to see you again. What are you doing here? I thought The Corinth wasn't your scene?"

"It isn't on a typical day."

"Well, what makes today a non-typical day?"

"Cosette- the maiden I told you about- was kidnapped by men yesterday night. I think they're pirates."

Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow, "Pirates, you say? I've heard rumours of a ship, Patron-Minette, coming 'round here. Dangerous lot."

"Ran into 'Parnasse yesterday, at the docks. Says he's here to stock up," One of the men said loudly.

It was then that Marius realized that the person who had spoken was, in fact, a girl clad in men's clothing. She had long dark hair swept over her shoulder, but other than that she perfectly resembled any young man.

Courfeyrac nodded at her, then turned back to Marius, "Montparnasse is the captain of Patron-Minette. You say this Cosette was kidnapped, eh?"

"Yes. By five men."

"Then it must be Patron-Minette. I don't know why they keep kidnapping women."

Courfeyrac turned to face the blonde man, "Enjolras, can we help Marius on his quest?"

Enjolras. Marius recognized the name. Ah, yes, Captain Enjolras of The Abaisse. He was a feared, notorious pirate, who led a feared, notorious crew.

Well, he sure looked the part.

Enjolras cast his icy glare upon Marius and regarded him coldly.

"I'm always up for helping people, you know that," He said.

His voice was angelic- surely this man could not be the infamous Captain Enjolras he had heard stories about?

"Wonderful! Marius, we're going to help you rescue Cosette. I'll introduce you to the crew- this is Combeferre, Jehan, Feuilly, Bahorel, Bossuet, Joly, Enjolras (our captain), Gavroche, Eponine and Grantaire. There you go. Everyone, this is my dear friend Marius Pontmercy."

They all said hello and ushered Marius to join them at the table.

"So, you're dead set on rescuing this girl, huh?" Enjolras asked.

"Yes. And she's not just any girl, she's Jean Valjean-Fauchelevent's daughter."

"So, you like her?"

Marius blushed, "What makes you think that?"  
"No one would randomly save a maiden, especially if she was captured by pirates such as Patron-Minette."

"Yes, well- oh, fine, I do like her. But she probably doesn't even know I exist! This is hopeless!"

Joly laughed, "You haven't known hopeless until you've met Grantaire."

The man shrugged, sipping from an almost-empty rum bottle, "What can I do about it? I'm hopelessness personified."

"You mean, you don't believe in anything?" Marius asked.

Grantaire nodded, "Almost everything. The only thing- or, person, I should say- I believe in is Enjolras."

Enjolras blushed furiously, "Shut up, will you?"

"Rather not. Who else is going to annoy you?"

Enjolras rolled his eyes, but didn't ask him to shut up for the rest of the time.

When the group had finished their drinks, they sent Marius off to gather the things he would need. Enjolras came with him. He brought along a lantern, flickering yellow in the darkness. They walked in silence to Marius' house.

"Would you like to come inside?" Marius asked.

Enjolras studied him for a brief moment, and then nodded. He followed him inside, setting the lantern down on his desk.

"Do you happen to have any inkling where Cosette might be? Did you see a ship at all?"

Marius gathered a few blank papers, some ink, a lantern, and some clothing. He turned to Enjolras and shook his head.

"No, unfortunately not. I saw them carry her away and then- well, that's it, really. No ship, nothing. It was foggy outside."

"What direction was the fog coming from?"

"...West, I believe."

"And did they walk towards the fog, or not?"

"Towards the fog, yes."

Enjolras nodded slowly, "Then they went West. At least we know something. Come, let's head back."

Marius made sure he had his things, grabbed his lit lantern, and followed Enjolras outside.

The Abaisse was a grand ship- taken from the Royal Navy, according to Courfeyrac. It was black and red, with a beautiful red flag waving from its mast. As soon as they got on board, Enjolras began calling out orders, and took his position at the wheel. Marius followed Courfeyrac down to their quarters, past the captain's quarters, and towards the rum cellar. Courfeyrac opened the door with a large key, coughing at the dust that met them.

"Oh, man...we should really clean this place more often. Anyways, this is the rum cellar, but you can put all your stuff here, if you like. Make sure you check your stuff once in awhile, because if it gets moldy, Joly just throws it out."

Marius nodded and carefully placed his things in a small drawer. He followed Courfeyrac back upstairs, where Enjolras was yelling more orders.

"STARBOARD, BOSSUET, STARBOARD! I DON'T NEED ANY BARRELS ON PORT, I NEED THEM ON STARBOARD. WHERE'S OUR AMMUNITION, ANYWAYS?"

Bossuet, trembling and looking scared to death as he put away several empty barrels, shrugged.

"I don't know, Enjolras," He said.

Enjolras nodded at him, a flicker of understanding in his eyes, before suddenly halting the ship and turning his cold gaze onto the rest of the crew.

"WHERE'S GRANTAIRE?"

As if by magic, Grantaire appeared at his side with a polished pistol. He smiled at Enjolras.

"I was cleaning your gun."

He handed said pistol to Enjolras, and when their hands lingered together for more than a moment, either no one noticed or no one said anything. Enjolras scanned it and gave Grantaire an approving nod.

"Why did you have to clean it, anyways?"

"Last battle. You got blood on it."

"Ah, yes, thank you."

"I heard you yelling something about ammunition. Do you need me to go get it?"

"Yes, please."

Grantaire nodded and disappeared downstairs. Enjolras watched the stairs for a moment, an unreadable emotion passing over his eyes, before continuing to steadily steer the ship. Marius turned to Courfeyrac, who just shrugged.

"They don't get along too well. Most of the time, at least. Sometimes Enjolras goes all soft on him, but no one knows why. Enjolras thinks that Grantaire's good for nothing. The only reason he still keeps him is because he knows a lot about our weapons- not that he's ever fought, anyways. Usually hangs back when we have to fight," He explained.

"Why doesn't he fight? If he knows lots about your weapons, then, he should use them."

"Grantaire is as mysterious as a person can get. I don't know much, except that he- I shouldn't be telling you this."

"Why not? Is he a criminal?"

Courfeyrac laughed, "Gosh, Marius, why would you think that? No one here is a criminal, we're all good people. Except in battle, then we kill as we please."

"Well, then what is it? I don't know anything worse."

"It's not something bad, it's just personal."

"Then how would you come to know it?"

"Everyone besides Enjolras knows."

"So it's about Enjolras?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, you said everyone besides Enjolras knows, so, it makes sense."  
Courfeyrac sighed, "Fine, yes, I'll tell you. It is about him. Don't tell anyone I told you this, but, Grantaire...likes Enjolras. He's head over heels in love with him."

"And Enjolras doesn't know? How could he not know?"

Courfeyrac shook his head, "Blind as a bat, our captain."

"Who's blind as a bat?" Jehan asked.

He handed each of them a mop and a bucket.

"Enjolras," Marius replied, swishing the water in his bucket around.

"True, true. Clean the upper deck until we can see our reflections, captain's orders," Jehan said as he walked off.

Courfeyrac turned to Marius with a smile, "Let's get cleaning, shall we?"

Marius nodded obligingly and followed his friend to the upper deck, where Enjolras was trying- and failing- to stick his gun in his ammunition belt.

As Marius set to work mopping the floor, Grantaire came back up, with two boxes of ammunition and a belt.

"Thank you. What's the belt for?" Enjolras asked.

"You. Thought you might need it."

Enjolras smiled, and swiftly put the belt on, tucking in his pistol. He directed Grantaire to the empty barrels, which he began filling to the rim with the ammunition. Enjolras turned to Courfeyrac and Marius.

"Once you finish this deck, give your mops and buckets to Jehan, he said he'll clean your quarters. Just a second- EPONINE, DO YOU NEED HELP WITH THE RIGGING?"

Eponine, who was currently hanging half-upside down on the nets, nodded.

"Marius, can you help Eponine? It's just rigging, so all you have to do is secure the ropes and the sails. Up you go."

Marius handed his bucket and mop to a pouting Courfeyrac and tentatively started climbing the rope. He looked down at Enjolras, who was watching him with a marmoreal expression, arms folded across his chest. Marius swallowed his fear and carefully continued up the nets. Eponine was waiting for him, a loose rope in her mouth. She spat it out and handed it to him.

"Tie this around the rope you're holding."

Marius grabbed the rope in disgust, tying it around the section of the net Eponine had told him to.

For some time, they sat on the net, tying loose ropes and strengthening it, and then they made sure the sails were in place before heading down. By then, the first rays of dawn were spreading above the horizon.

Marius yawned as he stepped down from the net. Enjolras gave him a concerned look-over before returning to the wheel.

"You should get some sleep, Pontmercy. Joly will be making breakfast in a few hours, so you can rest until then. Everyone else has already gone to sleep."

"Don't you want to sleep?" Marius asked.

Enjolras shrugged, "I guess, but someone has to steer the ship. Let everyone else sleep, I'll switch off tonight."

"Alright. You sure I shouldn't send someone up?"

"Positive. Go rest."

Marius nodded and went downstairs. He heard faint snoring, and followed it to the sleeping quarters. It seemed that everyone was asleep- well, everyone besides Grantaire. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, writing something down and moving aside swords and guns around him.

He looked up at Marius and smiled, "Ah, nice of you to join us. Is our captain still up there?"

"Yes. What are you doing?"

"Recording weaponry inventory, but that can wait."

"Why would it wait?"

"I'm going up to replace Enjolras. He should get some sleep, he rarely does. Go to sleep yourself, it'll do you good."

Marius nodded, clambering into the open hammock, and watched Grantaire put away the weapons and head upstairs. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

\----

Enjolras left the wheel and leaned on the railing, watching the sunrise. He was exhausted, and stubbornly forcing himself to stay awake for the remainder of the day was not helping.

"You should really go to sleep."

Enjolras turned around to face Grantaire, who had joined him by the railway.

"You should be asleep," He countered.

"Well, you need it more than I do. I've come to replace you, at least until Joly makes breakfast."

"You didn't have to."

"Someone had to, and it just happened to be me. Go, rest, you need it."

Enjolras frowned, "You should be taking orders from me, not the other way around."

"If you don't want to go to sleep, say the word and I'll go back down. All you have to do is say."

"No, I'll go."

As Grantaire took his position by the wheel, Enjolras lightly brushed his arm as he passed.

"Thank you, once again."

"Anytime."

Enjolras smiled as he headed down, towards his quarters. He felt all...tingly inside. It made no sense. As he tried to figure the feeling out, he removed his hat and coat and sat down at his desk, staring at the wall. Something had to be done about this. He needed a plan of action. And why was Grantaire being so nice all of a sudden? It wasn't like him to volunteer for anything- Enjolras would know, he'd known him for years. He wrote himself a few reminders on a scrap piece of paper, and then went to sleep. Hopefully, Grantaire knew how to work the ship, so they wouldn't get lost or stranded. It was all Enjolras could think of- that he hadn't left the ship in the wrong hands.

Enjolras woke up a few hours later to the delicious scent of breakfast. He could tell everyone was already up by the loud noise erupting from the upper deck. He put on his frock coat and hat and went upstairs. Everyone was eating breakfast, except for Grantaire, who was still by the wheel, focus and determination in his eyes. Enjolras approached him.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?"

"Nah, someone has to steer the ship. You should eat, though."

Enjolras put his hands on his hips, "You should, too. Come on, I'll send someone else to replace you."

Grantaire nodded reluctantly and followed him towards Joly, who was plating fresh food.

"Well, chaps, nice of you to join us. I've got...eggs, sausages and bread. Take what you want," Joly explained, handing them plates.

"And give nothing back," Grantaire added.

Joly smiled and playfully punched his shoulder. Grantaire returned the favour, and then joined Enjolras by the railing. Enjolras watched him, eating his breakfast slowly.

"Why did you replace me this morning?"

Grantaire shrugged, "You needed to sleep."

"Yeah, but, I could've lasted the rest of the day."

"And now you can. Even Blackbeard needed sleep, Enjolras. To be a good pirate, you can't be sleep deprived."

"I've managed so far."

"And you won't be able to last like this for much longer."

"Fine, I'll try and regulate a sleep routine."

"Good. I'm not just doing this to annoy you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Feuilly came up to them. Enjolras felt...sad...that his conversation with Grantaire had been interrupted.

"Yes, Feuilly?" Enjolras asked.

"I've mapped out a route that only goes West. It'll take us past Tortuga, and then past the St. Martin Islands. And, unfortunately, that means we'll definitely be crossing paths with some Royal Navy ships."

Enjolras nodded, "That's OK. Have you heard any news of Patron-Minette's whereabouts by any chance?"

"No, but I'm sure someone on Tortuga will know something."

"And when will we reach Tortuga?"

"In two days."

"Alright. Could you send Bahorel to to the mast, please?"

Feuilly nodded and disappeared, heading to the mass of pirates.

"Why are we heading West, exactly?" Grantaire asked.

"Marius said he saw Patron-Minette go West on the night they took Cosette."

"So why are we heading West?"

"To go after Patron-Minette."

"Going West isn't going to help you, then."

"Why not?"

"If you knew 'Parnasse, you'd know he would start off West, then change directions halfway through. We get to Tortuga, then we should head back."

"I don't see why."

"Do you want to rescue the girl or not?"

"Marius does."

"Well, then we have to think like 'Parnasse."

"I think we're better off going West."

"Whatever you say, you're the captain."

Enjolras rolled his eyes, "Fine, we'll go back if no one on Tortuga can tell us where he is."

"Alright."

"Just wondering, but have you done weaponry inventory yet?"

"I started, but I'm not done. I'll go finish now."

Enjolras watched as Grantaire gave Joly his plate and disappeared downstairs. He finished his breakfast, handed his plate to Joly and took his position by the wheel. As everyone finished eating, Enjolras started giving out orders- fix this, check that, secure the rigging, check ammunition, clean the cannons and so on. By the end of the day, everyone was worn out from all the work- especially Marius, who had passed out on the upper deck sometime in the afternoon.

Once again, when night came around, Grantaire replaced Enjolras and sent him off to bed.

And once again, Enjolras wondered why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras is blind as a bat. That's all I have to say, folks. Did I mention I know absolutely nothing about pirating, and am not a pirate myself?


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras gets information...and a wound, Marius gets a lesson, and Grantaire tells stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thenardier is in this chapter, folks. Thought you should know.

The next two days went by in a similar fashion- grueling labour and shifts. It had become a pattern of sorts, for Enjolras to steer during the day and for Grantaire to replace him at night. Enjolras didn't mind the sudden change- in fact, he very much appreciated it. He used to barely get any sleep, staying awake for days on end, but now he had the opportunity to sleep away an entire night, and it was wonderful. He would wake up refreshed, and full of energy to use aboard the ship.

It was midday when they got to Tortuga.

"Land ahead!" Bahorel yelled out.

He climbed down from the mast to tell Feuilly. Enjolras didn't know why, but the two told each other everything. Besides, Feuilly needed some sunlight- he rarely came upstairs anymore, hunched over his desk, mapping out routes. Enjolras left the wheel for a bit, and leaned over the railing to try and spot Tortuga in the distant waters. It was slightly windy, and he could feel the breeze as his coat and hat were laid to the side, but he didn't mind.

"Well, we're at Tortuga now. Are you going to uphold our agreement?"

Enjolras turned to face Grantaire, who was standing beside him with a bottle of rum in his hand.

"Of course. Are you going to cut on your drinking?"

"No, I'm a pirate, it's in our code."

"Drinking is not in our code. It's an individual's choice whether they want to drink or not, it's not up to a code. So, how about it?"

"No, like I said. I quite enjoy drinking. Drowning out all my sorrows, pains- the world."

"That doesn't sound like fun," Enjolras frowned.

"Neither does piracy, but here we are."

Enjolras crossed his arms, "Well, you all chose to come with me when you didn't have to. I want a life of freedom, and this is the best way to go about it."

"So it seems. You might want to steer us into port, captain."

Enjolras looked out at the ocean again and, sure enough, they were pretty much standing still. He hastily returned to the wheel and began steering the ship in the direction of the Tortuga docks.

The docks were full of ships- mostly belonging to pirates, but merchants and fishermen occasionally stopped by here. People crowded the streets, and Enjolras found it hard to navigate around. They hadn't bothered to stock up when they had last made port, so now they had a long list of things to buy. Joly and Bossuet went to get food, Jehan and Eponine went to buy extra 'emergency' supplies, Bahorel, Feuilly and Grantaire went to get rum and other drinks, Gavroche, Courfeyrac and Marius had gone to try and get information (and, if they happened to come across clothing, they'd get that, too) and Combeferre had stayed on board. Enjolras himself was looking for one man in particular- an innkeeper by the name of Thenardier who was associated with Montparnasse. The two had relations, as Thenardier supplied Patron-Minette and Montparnasse kept him out of trouble, and away from the Royal Navy. Enjolras had been to Thenardier's inn awhile ago, so he vaguely remembered how it looked. It didn't take long to find it.

The inn was old and dank and musty, and constantly smelled of rum and sweat and saltwater. Barmaids rushed to and fro, collecting empty glasses and cleaning spilled drinks and serving grossly undercooked or overcooked food and boasting, drunk men hollered and laughed and threw bottles at each other. As he stepped inside, Enjolras ducked a bottle thrown his way, holding his hat in place. He steadily walked up to the bar, flashing the barmaid a charming smile, and awaited Thenardier.

The barmaid came up to him.

"Can I offer you a drink, captain?"  
Enjolras grimaced. Of course he'd be recognized in Tortuga. He hoped that Thenardier was stupid, or drunk, and wouldn't be able to recognize him as easily as everyone else in the inn had. Then again, he was the only pirate who wore a red frock coat and a blue, red and white sash. And the only pirate who was this gorgeous and immaculately clean.

"No, thank you, I'm waiting for Thenardier."

"He'll be out in twenty minutes."

Enjolras frowned, "Then I'll have some rum."

The barmaid nodded, left, and returned with a small bottle filled to the rim with rum. Enjolras normally hated rum, and alcohol in general, but he needed something to pass the time and boost his confidence.

He had finished the bottle and was feeling slightly tipsy by the time Thenardier came out. Thenardier was a pale, willowy man with wild orange hair and a lank frame, and a strangely dusty replica Royal Navy outfit. He approached Enjolras.

"Captain Enjolras, what an honour to have you here. How may I help you?"  
"Tell me where Montparnasse is."

Thenardier's expression darkened, "What business do you have with Montparnasse?"

"He kidnapped someone dear to my friend. Tell me where he is."

Thenardier brandished a long sword and stepped out from behind the bar. Enjolras pulled out his own sword- a red and black beauty, his prized possession.

"I'd rather not."

Thenardier swung his sword, and Enjolras matched his blow, metal clashing against metal. The inn fell silent. Everyone was watching. Enjolras stepped forward. Thenardier stepped backwards. They looked each other in the eye, swords still touching.

"I'm asking politely one last time. Where is Montparnasse?"

Another clash.

"And I'm answering politely one last time. Not telling you."

Enjolras thrust his sword out, striking its tip against the flat blade of Thenardier's sword. Thenardier swung forward again, and Enjolras stepped aside, avoiding it. They fought like this for some time, with Enjolras nearer to striking Thenardier himself with every swing and Thenardier awkwardly avoiding each strike. And then Enjolras pulled his gun out from his belt and raised it level to Thenardier's head, fingers curled around the trigger.

"I will shoot," He said breathlessly.

Thenardier averted his gaze and dropped his sword. There was a moment of heavy silence as the sword clattered to the ground. He looked up at Enjolras, backing up into the bar.

"Alright, I'll tell you. Follow me, though, no one else can know."

Enjolras obediently followed Thenardier into a room upstairs, hands tightening around his gun. As he stepped into the room, Thenardier locked the door behind him. Enjolras sat down on a chair, and Thenardier leaned against the closed door.

"Montparnasse and the rest of Patron-Minette are sailing towards an island for a conference between hundreds of pirate captains. They must trade objects to gain status- Montparnasse hopes to achieve the status of Pirate Lord, as that is available. They'll be choosing a successor for Captain Jack Rackham, Pirate Lord of the Atlantic Ocean, at the conference. Montparnasse chose to trade off female captives. That's where your little lass will be, I tell you. But now that you know, I've got to-"

"Kill me?" Enjolras finished.

Thenardier grinned, "Smart boy."

Enjolras brandished his sword, and was suddenly cornered against the wall by Thenardier. He thrust his sword forward, and clashed it against Thenardier's. He couldn't back out- there was nowhere for him to run. Instead, he raised his gun and shot at the lock. It broke, crashing to the floor. In a flash, Enjolras slashed at Thenardier's arm and made his escape, dashing out the room. He paid no attention to the dozens of eyes that watched him as he swiftly made his way down the stairs. Thenardier followed close behind. They dueled awkwardly, both trying to navigate their way across the room. Enjolras grabbed Thenardier's sword in his hand and slammed it across the room, breathing heavily. Thenardier looked up at him, eyes blazing, but made no move. Enjolras raised his gun.

"Thank you," He said.

He pressed the trigger. The bullet lodged itself in the wall, only inches away from Thenardier's head. As Thenardier looked from the bullet to Enjolras, he ran out of the inn and only stopped running when he reached the docks. Enjolras sat down on the docks, his feet in the water. He removed his hat and coat, and inspected his hand. He had a large cut from the sword and his palm was covered in blood. Enjolras got out of the water, swung his coat over his arm, put his hat back on and made his way to The Abaisse. Combeferre spotted him from the upper deck. He let Enjolras onto the ship, concern washing over his face.

"What happened, Enjolras? What's wrong?"

Enjolras showed him his bloody hand. Combeferre's eyes went wide as he studied the injury.

"Come on, let's get this treated. I'm not waiting for Joly."

Enjolras silently followed him down to retrieve their medical supplies. They went back up onto the upper deck and sat down cross-legged on the floor. Combeferre began cleaning the cut and Enjolras had to bite back the pain.

"Can you tell me how this happened?" Combeferre asked, unrolling a bandage.

"I went to go talk to Thenardier, about Montparnasse, and we got into a fight. I grabbed his sword and threw it away, it was my only way out without getting stabbed."  
Combeferre shook his head, "That was foolish, Enjolras. Going to talk to Thenardier was a stupid decision on its own, but you also grabbed a sword with your bare hand. Please, think before you act next time."

Enjolras hung his head, "I know, I know. It was foolish and stupid, I know. I was brash."

Instead of replying, Combeferre wrapped Enjolras' hand in a bandage and stood up.

"You could've gotten killed," He said finally.

"I know that, too."

"Just try not to get into any more fights, all right?"

Enjolras smiled, "I'll try."

When everyone returned, they set about putting everything away, and then continued on their course to St. Martin's Islands. Enjolras left the wheel with Grantaire for a few minutes as he went to go talk to Feuilly. He found him sitting in the rum cellar, a map sprawled out in front of him, a lantern by each side.

"How's it coming along?" Enjolras asked.

Feuilly looked up, "Great. I've got most of our route planned out- St. Martin's Island in five days, and then onward past Isla Silenda."

"I actually have something to tell everyone that is relevant to our route, so, would you mind getting everyone onto the upper deck?"

Feuilly nodded and rolled up the map, set it aside, took both lanterns and went upstairs with Enjolras following.

\----

Enjolras spent the better part of the evening telling his crew and Marius what Thenardier had told him- about the conference and all that. Everyone kept asking the same questions over and over again, and it was getting incredibly annoying.

"So, this conference, it's to chose a successor for Rackham?" Bossuet asked.

Enjolras felt like ripping his hair out.

"NO. NOT AT ALL. HOW MUCH TIMES DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN WHAT THE DAMN CONFERENCE IS FOR?"

Grantaire got up, took his place at the front, and turned to everyone.

"Enjolras here is going to take a break, because he isn't functioning properly. So I will explain the conference to you all."

Enjolras sat down and watched in awe as Grantaire actually managed to calmly explain the purpose of the conference to everyone. It took him less than ten minutes to finish the explanation and get through all the questions. As they all scattered to finish what they were previously doing, Enjolras approached him.

"How did you explain it to them?"

"Easy enough."

"Not for me."

"I noticed, that's why I stepped in."

"Thank you for that, by the way. I don't think they would've gotten it otherwise."

"Maybe your phrasing was just a little off."

Enjolras tilted his head, "Then how come you understood what I said and they didn't?"

Grantaire looked at him curiously. It was entrancing, mystical, ethereal, the way he lit up in the light, how his eyes seemed to reflect the blue of the ocean, with all its depths and waves.

"I understand you."

Enjolras stared in confusion as Grantaire took up his position, a wordless gesture that he knew meant go to sleep, we'll talk tomorrow. He tipped his hat as a silent goodnight and headed to his quarters. The ship, Enjolras noticed, was swaying ever so slightly, and it was actually calming. He removed his frock coat, which was stained with blood, and his hat, placing them neatly on the corner of his desk. Instead of going to sleep, Enjolras just sat on the edge of his bed and listened to the waves against the ship. He thought over the events of the day- Thenardier, his injury, the conference, Grantaire's weird statement. What did it mean?

He buried his face in his hands, internally sighing in contemplation. It could mean anything. It could literal, metaphorical, sarcastic. The thing is, he never knew with Grantaire. He either said what he wanted to straight to your face, or hid a deeper meaning in his words. It confused him. Enjolras hated being confused. He looked up at his door, pondering Grantaire. The man was an entire mystery- he knew everything about swords and guns, but never used them; he drank lots of rum, but never seemed drunk; and his phrases were always strange, like a spell of sorts. He decided to quit trying to understand the statement and went to sleep.

\----

The next morning, Enjolras awoke earlier than usual so he could switch off Grantaire. He found him by the wheel, gazing at a distance spot on the horizon. The sun was rising, casting a beautiful palette of colours on the waters.

"Morning."

Enjolras smiled, "Morning. No obstacles?"

"Per usual. Why are you up so early?"

"To switch off, of course."

"Well, then, you can go back to sleep. I'm fine."

"You need to sleep, too. You can switch me off again tonight, if you want, just let me have the wheel for the day."

Grantaire finally obliged and left his position, signaling to Enjolras that he's going as he went down the stairs.

The morning drawled on until everyone woke up, except for Grantaire, who was still sleeping, and had their breakfast. Today, Courfeyrac was supposed to teach Marius the basics of sword fighting, and Enjolras wanted to see (supervise, as he'd put it). Marius didn't seem like the fighting type, so it still surprised him that he had asked for help from a notorious pirate gang, where fighting was part of their daily routine. But, then again, Enjolras believed that no one could get far in this world without a sword.

Courfeyrac had originally planned to practice in the cells, where Marius could hit the metal and not his head, but Enjolras had insisted that it take place on the deck, where he could supervise from the wheel. After all, he was an excellent swordsman and they needed him (actually, he was awful with a sword and rarely used his, even if it was one of his most prized possessions, next to his gun, hat and frock coat...and boots). It was around midday when they actually started, and Grantaire decided to join them. He came up to the wheel and watched, amused, as Courfeyrac tried to get Marius to hold the sword.

"Charming, isn't it?" He asked.

Enjolras nodded, peering over the wheel at the unfolding scene. Marius' eyes were wide, like saucers, as he gripped the sword in his hand, knuckles turning a deathly white.

"Enjoying the view, are we not?" Courfeyrac called up.

He was clearly enjoying it just as much. Enjolras couldn't help but find it funny, and apparently neither could his friend.

"Very much. You going to teach him any moves, or are you sticking to holding it?" Enjolras asked.

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to the pirate-to-be, and began instructing him on attack moves.

"How's our route coming alone, captain?" Grantaire wondered.

Enjolras shrugged, "Fine, I guess. Nothing's changed."

"And have you heard anything about Patron-Minette?"

"No."

"I told you, we should've turned back by now."

Enjolras whisked around, fuming. How dare Grantaire tell him where to sail? He wasn't the captain! He had absolutely no say in where they went. And it was annoying that he thought he had such authority.

"Firstly, you have no authority to tell me where to go. Secondly, Thenardier told me about the conference and I intend to find someone who knows about it's location on our way."

"And what if you don't find out where it's located?' Grantaire's smirk was challenging him. 'Will you sail the seas forever?"

"Of course not. That would be silly," Enjolras replied.

He hadn't even thought of that- what if he didn't find out where it was being held? What if they roamed forever? No, he couldn't think about that. There was no point thinking about 'what ifs'. If the time came, he'd find a solution. He always did.

\----  
Enjolras was so preoccupied watching Marius' lesson that he completely forgot about his responsibilities as captain- which included steering the ship. After an hour, Grantaire took over his position without a word, and Enjolras didn't stop him. Partially because he felt there was no use, and partially because he was relieved that he wouldn't have to steer anymore. He checked on Joly and made sure dinner was on schedule (they were having fish and potatoes again) before returning to watch the ongoing lesson. Surprisingly, Marius caught on quickly, and any doubt he'd had about his skills quickly faded. They finished the lesson around sunset, and Enjolras suggested a quick dinner so that they could all catch some sleep- tomorrow was going to be another long day out at sea.  
They chatted and ate (and drank), and constellations lit up the peaceful night sky as the majority of them camber ed down to sleep. Enjolras and Grantaire stayed behind, as usual.  
Grantaire was leaning against the railing, peering out over the water with focused eyes.

"You seem rather tired. Will you manage for the night?"

Grantaire nodded, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Lack of good rum is all."

Enjolras snorted and crossed his arms. He wondered if Grantaire was begin serious about the 'lack of good rum' aboard the ship. They had only just restocked, and he had bought the rum himself, so why was he complaining?

"Are you-"

"Yes, Enjolras, I'm sure. I'll manage. And if I'm feeling extremely worn out, I'll go get you, alright?"

"OK."

"Good. Now, good night."

"Good night."

Enjolras looked over his shoulders as he went down to the captain's quarters.

\----

Enjolras woke up in a fit. He brushed his sweaty hair out of his face and glanced around the room. It was still dark, still night. He had awoken from a particularly horrible nightmare that he couldn't really remember- something about imprisonment and the gallows, but the rest was unclear. But he couldn't go back to sleep with the thoughts still lurking in his mind. After a few minutes of sitting and staring at the ceiling, Enjolras silently got out of bed, slipped his shirt and coat on, and went back upstairs.  
He found Grantaire at the wheel, softly singing the familiar tune of Hoist the Colours. When Enjolras had left him here a few hours ago, he looked exhausted, but now he seemed alive. His eyes glowed with a renewed energy, his hands lightly tapping the wheel.  
Grantaire noticed him and smiled. He seemed genuinely happy for the company.

"What are you doing awake?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Well why not?"

"Nightmares."

Grantaire nodded in understanding.

"Do you want to steer for a bit?" He asked.

He sounded hesitant.

Enjolras smiled gratefully, "Yes, thank you."

"You know, whenever I get nightmares I like to look at the ocean. It calms me."

"It calms me, too."

"You know what else is calming? "

"If you say rum, I'm going to personally kill you."

Grantaire laughed, "Rum is calming, but that's not what I was going to say."

"Then what?"

"A story."

"A story? I would like to hear one."

"If you insist. There's this one story I know by heart, that my mother used to tell me, and it goes like this: once upon a time, there was a beautiful young maiden who lived in a small village with her father and five siblings. They called her Beauty. Now, one day, her father, who was a wealthy merchant, hears that one of his cargo ships will be in port. He asks his three daughters what they would like- they request jewels while Beauty requests a rose.

"Upon his arrival, he finds out that his shops had been seized. As he is coming back home, he gets lost in a storm and takes shelter in a grand castle. He finds no one inside, so he eats the food he finds and goes to sleep. In the morning, he finds breakfast laid out for him and assumed that this was just some fairy's doing. As he is leaving, he stops to pick a rose for his daughter and is confronted by an angry Beast. The Beast felt that he was taking advantage of his hospitality, for the Beast lived alone. The Beast agrees to spare the merchant's life if one of his daughters is willing to take his place. The Beast then gives him a chest full of gold and sends him home. The merchant tells his children of the Beast and they are sorrowful, with the exception of Beauty, who remains calm.

"Beauty volunteers to take her father's place. At the castle, she becomes it's mistress and Beast becomes her servant. She spends her time in the library, or exploring her new home, and each night she dines with the Beast. Part of their dinner routine is the Beast's proposal and Beauty's rejection. She does think he is good-natured and kind, but she cannot see past his ugliness. Beast continuously shows Beauty his affections for her, and because of that he allows her to visit her family under the condition she return after one week. Beauty agrees, and she is given a magic ring that transports her to her family. But, Beauty stayed one week longer, and felt guilty for staying so long away from Beast, who she dearly misses.

"On her tenth night away, Beauty wakes in tears from from a nightmare in which Beast was dying. She realizes she truly loves Beast, and that it is not looks that make up a good husband. The next morning, she uses the ring and is transported back to the castle, where she finds Beast on the floor of his rose garden, dying because he starved himself each day Beauty did not return. Beauty then confesses her love for him. The spell that was not Beast had been broken and he turned human. They go back to and castle, where an enchantress it waiting with Beauty's family. She tells Beauty that her pure heart and virtue will make her a great queen. She then turns Beauty's two sisters, who had been ungrateful and malicious, and turns them into stone. Beauty then marries the Beast (who is a prince) and they live happily ever after. "

Enjolras smiled, "Did you just tell me a fairytale?"

"Perhaps I did."

"I haven't heard one in years."

"Have I refreshed your memory, then?"

"I believe so. And what was the moral of this story, I wonder?"

There was silence as both of them contemplated this. Enjolras believed it had something to do with true love, but he wasn't so sure.

"It must be something along the lines of 'beauty comes from the inside'," Grantaire said at last.

"And what makes you come to that conclusion?"

"The fact that the Beast has his own beauty- which is, ultimately, acknowledged by Beauty herself."

"I see."

"Did that help?"

"Yes, thank you."

"So will you be going back to sleep, then?"

Enjolras laughed, "Getting rid of me that quickly?"

"No! I was just wondering."

"The answer is no. I can't sleep, I'm not tired."

Instead of trying to shoo him off again, Grantaire talked with Enjolras into the early hours of the morning, keeping them both from drifting off and leaving the ship unattended. However, by the time everyone else woke up, they were both fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, do you see that microscopic developing relationship between Enjolras and Grantaire, too? Don't worry, these two idiots will hook up much sooner than later. This chapter (and possibly the next few) will be pretty slow when it comes to the relationship's progress.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to update!!! I was just super busy, and I kept forgetting... well anyways, here's chapter four, mon ami!! Enjoy!

Enjolras spun around, wincing as his sword clashed loudly against Grantaire's. He gritted his teeth and struck, growling in frustration when Grantaire quickly countered his attack. It was slightly cold out, with the bitter wind whipping through their hair. Enjolras had stopped caring long ago- he was warm enough with all this dueling. From his position at the wheel, Feuilly eyed the pair suspiciously. They'd been like this for a good few days now- dueling non-stop, taking over the entire deck. No one ever complained, though, because they knew how important it was for Enjolras to have this space. How else was he expected to defeat Grantaire?

He'd definitely underestimated Grantaire's skills, even after seeing the man in action. He could easily deflect an attack, struck with grace and precision. And his footwork was amazing. He was just so coordinated when he fought, as if he was dancing some strange dance. Enjolras knew he could never pull something like that off, no matter how hard he tried. At least his _actual_ skills were improving with every duel.

Speaking of which, Grantaire had just swiftly tossed his sword aside, smiling devilishly.

"I win," He chirped.

Enjolras frowned, "That's unfair, I wasn't paying attention."

"Then start paying attention so you'll know when I win."

"Still unfair. My mind was preoccupied, I couldn't have noticed if you won. How am I supposed to know you aren't just making it all up?"

"Don't worry, I saw him win!" Feuilly confirmed.

Enjolras rolled his eyes, "Fine, I guess you win. Again. For the- what- eleventh time in a row?"

"Twelfth," Grantaire corrected smugly.

Instead of replying, Enjolras picked up his sword and tucked it back in its sheath before looking squarely at Grantaire.

"I say we take a break."

And with that, he turned on his heel and stalked off to his quarters, leaving a stunned and, quite frankly, speechless Grantaire behind.

*************

Around dinner, Enjolras actually remembered that they were still on their mission to find Marius' maiden. He felt rather guilty for forgetting about it in the first place, but he had recently found it hard to focus on anything that did not involve Grantaire.

"Any news of Montparnasse?" Gavroche asked loudly.

Eponine ruffled his hair as she ate, "This is adult business, Gav. Stay out of it."

"No fair! I want to fight 'Parnasse and rescue a girl, too!"

"And you'll get to, one day," Combeferre said.

Gavroche huffed angrily, but remained silent.

"Well, the kid asked the question, anyone have an answer?" Bahorel sighed.

"Nothing about the captain himself, but we are nearing Isla Silenda, and I've heard he has some close allies there," Feuilly said.

"Isla Silenda? Hasn't it been captured by the Royal Navy?" Jehan asked, voice small.

Enjolras nodded, "Yes, but we'll be fine. We'll keep our profile low-key, get what we need, and leave."

He looked around at his crew for signs of approval, but all he got was nervous expressions and a heavy silence. He knew his friends were insecure about this, but so was he, and quite frankly, insecurity and fear wasn't going to help them now.

"We need to think about the positive side of things- if Isla Silenda has been captured, it'll be easier to find Montparnasse's allies and get the information we need," Combeferre said.

Bless Combeferre. He was the voice of reason when no one else was, and Enjolras wouldn't know what to do half of the time if it wasn't for him and his logic.

"Yeah, listen to Ferre," Courfeyrac piped up.

Enjolras nodded again, "You have nothing to worry about, my friends. We'll make it through Isla Silenda unscathed."

"What if you're wrong? What if the Royal Navy capture us? What if we lose a battle?" Jehan wondered.

"Do not think about such things, Jean Prouvaire. A young mind like yours should not be stained by such foul thoughts. Think of, instead, the flowers and the pretty women and the poetry you'll write for the townspeople."

Enjolras looked over at Grantaire, who had suddenly decided to join them for dinner. Jehan smiled softly at him, thanking him silently. No one knew how to talk to him more than Grantaire, which Enjolras found extremely irritating. First, he was better at swordplay than Enjolras, and second, he could communicate with his crew better. What next?

"Nice of you to join us," Enjolras grumbled.

Grantaire shrugged and took a swig from the rum bottle in his hands.

"I figured I should grace the lot of you with my presence before we sail to the land of Hypnos. Besides, I wanted to know what's new with our little rescue mission. How's that going?"

"Considerably bad, I'd reckon,' Bossuet said thoughtfully. 'I mean, we haven't gotten close to finding the girl yet."

Enjolras frowned, "That's not true. We have directions, and know what to search for. That's a good start, thank you very much."

"It's no use knowing what you're looking for if you don't know where to start," Grantaire sighed.

"We have a place to start: Isla Silenda. If you're all just going to criticize my plan and the route Feuilly has for us, then you can go feed the sharks."

Everyone was silent: the only noise was the scraping of utensils on the plates and the waves lapping at the sides of the ship. Enjolras set his plate down.

"I'll see you all tomorrow morning, then. Good night."

He hastily got up and went to his cabin. His crew had been completely disrespectful, and he just needed a break from them. Even Combeferre and Courfeyrac.

*************

Enjolras woke up to a knock at his door. He slowly got out of bed, took his lantern and opened the door. It was Grantaire.

Grantaire, whose eyes sparkled with the light of all the stars in the night sky.

"What do you want?" Enjolras snapped.

"I just wanted to check if you were all right. You didn't seem so good when you left during dinner."

"That's because I wasn't. And I am fine, thanks for asking, good-bye-"

Grantaire stepped into the doorway, and Enjolras huffed angrily as he opened the door again. He was getting irritated.

"What else do you want?"

"To let you know I've spotted something that probably won't benefit us."

Enjolras frowned, "What is it?"

"A ship. In the distance. Probably belonging to the Royal Navy, from what I can tell. It's heading our way."

This wasn't good news. The Royal Navy were on their track, and the only reason they'd know where they were was if someone had told them...but the only person who knew where they were heading was Thenardier. Damn him.

"Thenardier must've told them," Enjolras whispered.

He looked up and pushed past Grantaire, running up to the deck. He turned back to him.

"Don't alert the crew yet, I want to see if they are an actual threat to us. Maybe they're just passing by."

Grantaire scoffed, "They're obviously not just passing by, Enjolras."

"It's Captain to you."

"This is no time for your jokes, _Captain._ That ship _is_ a threat all right, and considering how much speed they've gained in the past twenty minutes, I think it would be wise to alert the crew. We should be expecting an attack sometime in the near future."

"I don't really want to be thinking about attacks right now."

"Well, you haven't got much of a choice. We'll be doomed if we wait a minute longer."

"But what about Marius and his mission?"

"His mission will just have to wait, I guess."

With that, Grantaire tossed him a gun and disappeared to the crew's cabin, closing the latch behind him. Enjolras set his lantern aside and leaned against the railing. He could see the Royal Navy ship in the distance, but it was close enough that he knew Grantaire was right. They didn't have much longer to wait. That is, if they wanted to live.

*************

Grantaire returned a few minutes later with most of the crew behind him. Enjolras turned to face them, ticking them off in his head. The only missing people were Gavroche and Feuilly.

"Where's Gav?" Enjolras asked.

"I didn't let him come with. Things could get pretty nasty."

"And Feuilly?"

"He was just finishing something."

Enjolras nodded. His crew was looking at him, dependent, waiting for instructions on what to do. He was as helpless as they were. But he had to put up a facade of confidence, give them the benefit of the doubt, that he knew what he was doing. He turned to Grantaire, silently pleading _what do I do now?_ with his eyes. Grantaire smiled and nodded. _You can do this._ Feeling slightly more confident in himself, and his ability to get them through an unplanned and very much possible attack, Enjolras turned back to his expectant crew.

"All right, friends. Let's go do what we do best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on tumblr at epo-nine! Come say hi!!


	5. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras and his crew face an enemy, and Marius gets more lessons. Fun fact, silenda means secret in Latin. Mysterious, right?

The next few days went by without anything special happening. Courfeyrac continued giving Marius lessons, and by the end of the week he could easily defeat most of the crew (of course, they never told him that they were going easy on him). The only person who hadn't dueled with him was Grantaire because he refused to fight at all. It irritated Enjolras more than anything. Why be a pirate if you weren't going to bother with a sword? And it was especially annoying because Grantaire knew everything there was to know about weapons- so the fact that he wasn't willing to use them made no sense. It was confusing, and unsettling.

\----

One morning, Enjolras woke up to a gentle tapping at his door. He staggered out of bed and ran a hand through his hair, attempting to settle it, as he opened the door.  
He hadn't expected to see Feuilly.

"Feuilly! What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to tell you that we should be reaching St. Martin's Island tomorrow. Our route looks clear so far, no obstacles."

"Sounds good. After St. Martin's Island, we're heading to Isla Silenda, right?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. Any news of the Royal Navy?"

"Several ships have been spotted around St. Martin's Island, and off to the coast of Isla Silenda."

It took a while to comprehend what Feuilly had said, since he was still half-asleep, but eventually Enjolras nodded.

"Yes, OK. What time is it?"

"Joly just finished preparing breakfast."

"Oh, then I'll be up in a moment."

Feuilly nodded and left. Enjolras didn't even bother closing the door. He just slipped on his boots, coat, hat and belt. When he headed upstairs, the first thing he heard was raucous laughter. He frowned at his crew, who were eating and drinking and chatting loudly.

"You could be quieter," He snapped.

"Sorry," Courfeyrac said.

He grinned despite his stuffed mouth. Enjolras shook his head in disappointment.

"Enjolras! Would you like some breakfast?" Joly called.

Enjolras nodded and took the plate of steaming sausages, eggs and salted bread. The usual. He took his seat beside Grantaire, who for once was not participating in (or the cause of) the merriment around him.

"Are you alright?" Enjolras ventured.

Grantaire kept his eyes on the waves and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You sure? You don't seem fine."

"Just...thinking, that's all."

"What about?"

"Pontmercy and his crusade."

"I think it's courageous, going to save a girl he likes."

"Courageous? It's foolish. He could get himself killed, or he could get us killed."

"You're just being pessimistic now. Marius will not get himself or us killed."

"You don't know that," Grantaire muttered.

"Well, you don't know that helping a friend will cost us our life. Put some faith in us."

"You know I don't do faith."

"The least you could do is try."

They finished their breakfasts in silence.

\----

The day went by quickly- another lesson with Marius, some more route planning with Feuilly. Enjolras was worn out, and was actually rather thankful that he could rest for the night. But as soon as he reached his quarters, the ship jolted suddenly. He ran back upstairs and found Grantaire peering curiously over over the railing.

"What was that?" Enjolras asked.

"I'm actually not so sure. We might've hit a rock, or a reef."

Enjolras feared the ship could've been destroyed. What if they were stranded?

"Should I call someone up?"

Grantaire shook his head, "No, don't wake anyone up. I can deal with this on my own."

"You sure?"

"It's nothing, just a rock."

"I trust you."

And with that, Enjolras left Grantaire and disappeared back into his quarters. There were no more disturbances for the rest of the night, and when Enjolras woke up he found they were steady and on course.

\----

St. Martin's Island was a lively place, full of people and animals and an abundance of tropical plants. The village itself was rather small, but incredibly crowded, and Enjolras knew from previous experience that navigation was not easy there. You could easily get lost- which was partially the reason why he ordered everyone to go in several small groups. They hadn't originally planned to stop at the island, but they desperately needed to restock on food (and drink) supplies. Enjolras didn't even bother asking why 90% of their rum supply was gone. He had a theory. So he just sent his crew on a spree, with the direct order to bring double the amount of rum they usually got.

He gathered up the crew on the deck.

"Due to a low supply of food and drink, we will be heading inland to restock. Marius, Courfeyrac, Combeferre and I will be gathering additional supplies, such as papers or ink. Joly, Bossuet, Gavroche and Jehan will be getting food supplies, and Bahorel, Feuilly, Eponine and Grantaire will be getting drinks. Is that clear?"

There was a chorus of "yes" erupting from the crew, who were all eagerly awaiting the chance to set foot on land again. As pirates, they rather enjoyed land over the high seas.

"Great, then let's get going. In an hour, please come back to the ship. No one's going to go look for you if you don't return by then," Enjolras added.

He watched as everyone, besides those in his group, left and disappeared in the crowded center of the village. He turned to face his group and sighed.

"Jehan asked me to get some papers and ink for him, and Joly wants cloth. We should also pick up new plates, if we can. Anything else you may want, you can get. Got it?"

The three of them nodded, and the group proceeded into the village. It was bustling with life- women carrying small children, merchants hauling carts, young men staggering out of a musty tavern. They passed a couple of Royal Navy soldiers, and Enjolras carefully hid his sword and gun from view. He'd rather not get into trouble with them today.

\----

The shopping spree went by efficiently and quickly- they got a lasting supply of papers and ink for the poet, an abundance of cloth for Joly and a ring Courfeyrac had seen in a window display. As expected, they were the first group to return- so they put everything aside and went back to town. After all, some exploring couldn't hurt, right?

They were so wrong.

As the group made their way to the tavern they'd passed earlier, Bossuet came running into Combeferre, breathless and deathly pale.

"Bossuet! What on Earth happened to you?" Combeferre asked.

Bossuet took a moment to regain his breath, "There's other pirates here- I think their captain's name is Andre."

"Captain 'Skull and Bones' Andre?" Enjolras clarified, voice hitching.

He had heard rumours of him- a scary, devilish pirate captain who betrayed other pirates to enemies.

"Yes, yes, that was the name! You see, we were just looking for a farmer who could sell us something, and we ran into the pirates and their captain. He had heard of us, and he wanted the information we had about the conference-"

"How did he know about that?" Enjolras hissed.

"-I don't know, but anyways, he threatened to rat us out to the Royal Navy if we wouldn't tell him. So we ran. I don't know where the rest are, though," Bossuet continued.

Enjolras looked at Combeferre, seeking guidance. This wasn't good: firstly, they now had a newfound enemy and secondly, someone outside of their crew knew that they knew about the conference. But how, exactly? They hadn't- Enjolras knew exactly who had started the rumors. Thenardier. Of course, it had to be the man who had told them in the first place. Which got him thinking...what if everything Thenardier had said was a lie? What if there was no conference, and Montparnasse had just kidnapped the girl because he felt like it? The thought was discomforting, along with the reality.

"We should find everyone else, and go back to the ship. We can't dwell here any longer if there's an enemy here, too. Enjolras, Courfeyrac- you go find the others, I'll take Marius and Bossuet back. When you find them, send them to the ship," Combeferre instructed.

Without waiting for a reply, Combeferre led the two back towards the ship, leaving Courfeyrac and Enjolras in the village, with no idea where to begin their search. It was then that they heard distant shouting.

"Enjolras! Courfeyrac!" The voices yelled.

It was Joly and Gavroche. They were frantically dodging past people, halting in front of them.

"Are you OK?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Yes, we're fine. Did Bossuet tell you?" Joly asked, voice strained.

"He did. Combeferre asked us to tell you to go to the ship, so, you should go. You know your way, right?" Enjolras instructed.

"Yes, of course. If it helps, I think I saw Jehan somewhere around here as well," Gavroche added.

Courfeyrac ruffled his hair, and Joly led him away. They soon disappeared.

"Do you want to search for Jehan?" Courfeyrac wondered.

Enjolras nodded, "Yes, let's go do that. The sooner we find everyone else, the better."

And off they went.

\----

Jehan was found in a library, scanning a selection of poetry volumes. He seemed rather calm, despite the ongoing situation.

"Jehan! Thank goodness we found you!" Courfeyrac cried.

Jehan put aside the volume he was currently looking at and smiled at them, "It is that hard to find me?"

"No, we were just told to get you back to the ship."

"Oh, alright. I'm coming."

Jehan followed them back into the village, and departed for the ship. They only had one group left to find.

"Where do we look now?" Courfeyrac sighed.

"I have an idea."

Enjolras led his friend over to the tavern. He was pretty positive that the group would be in there, and if not trying to buy rum, then drinking it. As he stepped inside, he was rather shocked to find that none of his friends were there. He frowned, scanning the room again.

"Enjolras, they're obviously not here, let's go look somewhere else," Courfeyrac suggested.

He took Enjolras' hand in his and started dragging him away, towards the ship.

"Where are you taking me?" Enjolras snapped.

"To the ship."

"We have to get everyone else!"

"Well, what if they're on the ship?"

"...Fine, we can check."

Enjolras silently followed Courfeyrac. And if they weren't on the ship, they'd have to come back to the village to look for them. Which was a complete waste of time. But he didn't argue or complain the whole time, and was actually rather shocked to see Bahorel, Feuilly and Grantaire chatting with Bossuet and Joly on the deck.

"Told you," Courfeyrac said.

Enjolras rolled his eyes, "Well, now that we have everyone-"

"Everyone! We do not have everyone, we're missing Eponine," Grantaire interrupted.

"Well, where is she? Did she come here with you?" Enjolras asked.

"She was with us at first, and then she went who-knows-where," Bahorel grumbled.

Enjolras sighed, rather disappointed, and as he turned to go back, he ran into Eponine herself. Unlike everyone else, she didn't seem out-of-breath or exhausted.

"Eponine! You scared me."

"Sure I did."

Enjolras put his hands on his hips, "Is there a reason why you did not come with the rest of your group?"

Eponine bit her lip worriedly, "You know that Andre guy, right?"

Enjolras nodded. He didn't like where this was going.

"Well, he tried to negotiate with me. I told him that he can tell the Royal Navy for all I care, because it's not like they'll be able to track us down anyways. We'll be long gone by the time they start looking."

"That's good. I don't see what's wrong with what you did."

"It's not what I did, it's what Andre said afterwards. He told me that either I give him the ship out of my own free will, or he'll fight us for it."

"Then fight us for it he must. There's no way I'm giving up the ship just like that,' Enjolras turned to the rest of the crew. 'Do you all have weapons?"

A few people nodded, but the majority shook their heads. Enjolras sent Combeferre to retrieve the remainder of their weapons with a flick of his hand. He wouldn't admit it, but he was petrified. What if Andre won the ship? What would they do then? He tried not to think of it, and instead focused on his reliable crew.

"Grantaire," He said.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to join us?"

Grantaire scoffed, "Of course."

"I was just wondering, because you never fight."

"That doesn't mean I'm not good with a sword."

"And how good, exactly, are you?"

"Better than you."

Enjolras narrowed his eyes, "Prove it."

They didn't have time to argue further, as Combeferre came up with the swords. Enjolras watched him hand them out with an unreadable expression, gaze pointedly fixed in Grantaire's direction. Despite never using it, Grantaire kept his sword in perfect condition. It was a rapier, much like Enjolras' own, except that the handles were different. There was a strange look in Grantaire's eyes as he held his sword, like he was unsure of what to do with it. Which was what Enjolras had expected in the first place.

"Well, let's get going," Eponine blurted.

Enjolras nodded and signaled that they could go. He followed the crew back towards the island, an uneasy feeling settling in his gut. He fell into step with Combeferre, who looked equally displeased. They walked in silence, a mutual understanding hanging in the air. Enjolras kept a tight grip on the handle of his sword as they walked, nervously eyeing passersby. They soon reached a small clearing past the village, where a group of about 30 pirates stood ominously. Enjolras' heart sank. They were outnumbered.

"Thank you for showing up," A man said, his voice drawling.

Enjolras recognized the flashy hat and crooked grin- it was Captain Andre himself. He strode forward so that he was in front of his crew and scanned the group.

"If negotiation is what you want, then there's no further need for it. You're not getting our ship," Combeferre said, voice calm and rational.

"But it's such a beauty, I shouldn't let the opportunity slip."

Enjolras let the blade of his sword show a bit, the shiny metal glinting in the sunlight. Andre glanced at it and smirked, reaching for his own sword.

"You'll have to fight us for it, then," Courfeyrac added.

"You sure you want to? I mean, 12 against 30...you'll be fighting a losing battle."

"Just because we have fewer numbers doesn't mean we don't have as good a chance of winning," Enjolras said.

He was incredibly nervous, and he hoped his voice didn't betray that. Andre smiled, his gaze on Enjolras. He curled his hand around the handle of his sword, and Andre did the same. Oh- Enjolras noticed the rather sharp edge of his blade. Lovely.

And then one of Andre's men lunged forward, sword brandished. It was against the fabric of Jehan's shirt, and the poet did not look shocked or terrified at all. In fact, he appeared rather calm. He kept his piercing green eyes on the sword for a while before looking up at the man.

"Hello there."

Before the man could respond, Jehan pulled out his sword and struck his opponent in the chest with a clean cut. He watched the limp body fall to the ground before grabbing a handkerchief and wiping the blood off his sword.

"You still want to fight us?" The poet asked, voice alarmingly sharp.

"You may be an excellent swordsman, but your friends may not. I'll take my chances."

Enjolras didn't really know exactly how it started, but somehow everyone was now fighting. He ducked a strike at his head, and, swiveling around, caught sight of Eponine and Grantaire at the edge of the makeshift battlefield. Grantaire was telling her something, hands resting on her shoulders. Eponine wasn't saying anything back, just standing there with fierce determination in her eyes. Enjolras continued fighting, shaking all thought out of his head. A large pirate with ink-covered arms swung his sword at him, and Enjolras struck back with twice the amount of force. He hit the other man's sword so hard it fell out of his hands, and when he stared at Enjolras, shocked, he seized the moment, grabbed his pistol, and shot. Another man fell down.

They had managed to move the fight further inland, and by now Enjolras could see they were surrounded by palm trees and white sand. It would've been beautiful, if he were not currently fighting an enemy crew for his ship and his life. As he fought a scrawny, alarmingly powerful man, he noticed Marius and Courfeyrac getting trapped by an unfair amount of pirates. He defeated his opponent with a final strike and started running towards them dodging blows and duels. And then he heard the recognizable sound of breathing behind him. He turned around, suddenly face to face with another enemy. An enemy with a crooked grin and a long, bloody sword, aimed at his chest. He instinctively raised his sword, metal clashing against metal. The enemy only widened his grin, sword pressing against Enjolras'.

Enjolras already knew it was no use. If he backed up any further, he was in the clutches of other enemy pirates. And he couldn't exactly continue fighting the man in front of him, either- he had been trapped. He could see the figures of a few others crowding around the man, weapons brandished. It was a trap, and one he couldn't get out of. Still, Enjolras fought back with his remaining strength. Metal hit metal, metal struck fabric, but metal never struck skin. And then the man raised a gun, level with his head.

Enjolras froze.

He was done for. He couldn't get out of this alive now- with a third of the enemy crew surrounding him and a gun at his head, it was simply impossible. He was about to drop his sword, when all of a sudden the enemy collapsed onto the sand. The gun fell from his grip. Enjolras, still frozen, looked down. The body was seeping blood, and a sword was stuck in his back. Enjolras' breath hitched. He knew that sword.

He didn't want to look up, but when he did, he saw Grantaire standing a few feet away, an indignant look in his eyes.

He had thrown the sword. His sword. He had killed the man who had almost killed Enjolras. To put it simply, he had saved Enjolras' life. And Enjolras hadn't even known he was capable of such a throw, let alone killing a man like that. As everyone remained silent, Grantaire bowed, as if what he had done was all a show. But Enjolras didn't have time to dwell on the thought, as the rest of the crew picked up what their friend had began. And this time, Grantaire joined him. He took his sword out from the dead man's body and stood beside Enjolras.

"You didn't have to do that," Enjolras said.

"Would you rather be dead right now?"

Enjolras didn't answer, just matched a strike aimed his way.

"I thought not," Grantaire snapped.

Enjolras continued fighting everyone off, but he also watched Grantaire. The man had skills- he was good with a sword, had good co-ordination, graceful in his attacks, yet merciless. And he did it all with an air of expertise, as if every little strike was nothing. It certainly didn't look like nothing. Enjolras slashed someone's arm, and they stepped back, allowing him to quickly get away. He quickly spun around and his sword hit Combeferre's, who was right behind him.

"Get everyone else, we're going back," He whispered.

Combeferre nodded and ran off, dodging blows as he started gathering their crew. Enjolras stood and watched the scene before continuing his own mission- getting out of here alive. As he dueled with a particularly good opponent, he kept an eye on Grantaire, who was battling Andre's first mate, a big, burly man. Their swords clashed loudly, but Grantaire did not seem disturbed. His eyes were focused on his opponent, his footwork exceptional as simultaneously dodged a strike and attacked. For a fleeting moment, he caught Enjolras' eye, and with the smallest hint of a smile, grabbed his opponent by the collar and cut across his chest. The man wasn't dead, and he staggered out of Grantaire's grip with something akin to shock in his eyes. Grantaire didn't even bother finishing him off- he just gave him another merciless glare and started walking off. Enjolras followed suit, escaping his own opponent, before catching up to him.

"We're heading back now," He said.

Grantaire's lips quirked up in a smirk, "So soon?"

"I'd actually like to keep the ship, thank you very much. Come on, it's not too far away if we run."

Grantaire nodded and, tightening his grip on the handle of his sword, started running beside Enjolras. The rest of the crew were either ahead or behind, and Enjolras just had to trust that Combeferre had spread the message. He was completely worn out by the time they reached the village, which didn't take nearly as long as they had expected. Grantaire told him to stop running, and Enjolras was grateful for the break, until he saw the hoard of pirates close behind. The rest of their crew had caught up, and they were all facing the enemy with weapons raised and grim expressions. The townspeople either fled into buildings or stood at the sides, watching with wide eyes. Enjolras' fingers curled around his pistol, ready to shoot. Andre didn't wait this time: his men simply attacked ruthlessly. Enjolras noticed that he wasn't joining in the fight- not yet, at least. He stood at the back, frowning at the unraveling scene. His crew was losing, and he knew it. Enjolras knew it. Everyone knew it.

They must've navigated the majority of the village, because they could soon see the shores of the island. Enjolras finished off his opponent with a shot and started running. The others must've seen him, as they followed suit. So did Andre's men. Soon, Enjolras' boots were digging into soft sand, and as he dueled he checked off his crew- Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Marius, Jehan, Bahorel, Feuilly, Eponine, Joly, Bossuet, Gavroche, Grantaire- what, where was Grantaire? Enjolras hadn't noticed him follow. He pushed past several enemy pirates and searched for him, and soon his eyes landed on Andre.

Who was dueling Grantaire.

Enjolras nearly dropped his sword. Grantaire could never win this! Andre had a notorious reputation as the best of the best. He had a way with swords that Grantaire simply couldn't beat. He started running towards them, but Combeferre grabbed his arm and dragged him back.

"No, Enjolras, let it be. He'll manage just fine without your help."

Enjolras squirmed in Combeferre's strong grip, protesting as much as he could. It wasn't fair to just leave Grantaire when he had saved his life before. He eventually gave up, letting Combeferre hold him back as he watched the duel and occasionally aimed his pistol at a pirate's head. His heart sank. The duel was getting increasingly intense, and every attack could end Grantaire's life. And then the miraculous happened. In a matter of seconds, Grantaire had the tip of his sword pressed against Andre's chest. He would've looked more menacing, if not for the obvious height difference- but, then again, Andre was much taller than the average man.  
Enjolras couldn't hear what they were saying, but he knew that whatever Grantaire had just said, Andre didn't like. He said something back, inching closer, but Grantaire kept his sword on his chest. He watched, eyes wide, as Grantaire struck at Andre, his sword coming out bloody and glistening. He wiped it on the shirt of the fallen pirate and turned towards the ship, purposely ignoring Enjolras.

Enjolras watched him leave, shocked and horrified. Grantaire had just killed a man. With his sword. He turned to Combeferre, slightly horrified.

"He just killed someone."

"You always kill people, what's your point?"

Enjolras frowned, "I do not always kill people. Besides, up until a few hours ago I didn't even know Grantaire was capable of holding a sword, let alone using one."

"He is quite the mystery. Come, let's head back."

Enjolras obliged and silently followed Combeferre aboard the ship. As soon as everyone was on- several of them sporting injuries- he commanded Bahorel to set sail, leaving the docks in the distance. Joly rounded up everyone who had been injured and the small group disappeared below deck. Not really knowing what to do, Enjolras met up with Feuilly again.

When he went back up to exchange Bahorel at the wheel, he found him chatting with Grantaire. He almost turned back, but Combeferre gave him a disapproving look.

"You're free to go, Bahorel. I can exchange you now," He said.

Bahorel turned to look at him and blinked before nodding and departing. Grantaire, however, remained against the railing, blue eyes focused on the ocean. Enjolras took his position by the wheel. He tried to ignore Grantaire, but it was proving rather difficult.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He asked bluntly.

Grantaire shrugged, back turned to him, "I don't know. Am I ignoring you?"

"Yes, you are. I demand to know why."

Grantaire suddenly turned around, eyes blazing with a newfound fire. It was a fire Enjolras was not used to, one he wasn't sure he could tame, but one he liked.

"You want to know why?" He hissed, voice sharp.

Enjolras nodded. His hands tightened on the wheel, his knuckles turning white. Grantaire was terrifying when he wanted to be, and when his eyes were glowing the way they were now, he was exceptionally scary.

"You thought I was useless. You thought I couldn't help you fight, that I didn't know how to handle a sword."

Enjolras opened his mouth to argue, but knew there was no point in arguing. Grantaire must've overheard him talk to Combeferre earlier- he knew he'd never said these things to his face. Still, the guilt stung and he bowed his head, choosing to look at the deck rather than at Grantaire.

"It really hurts, having your own captain say these things about you. If you think me that useless, just kick me off already. It would hurt less."

Enjolras mustered enough courage to look up again, and found himself relieved to see that the fire in Grantaire's eyes had died down a bit, leaving behind the murky blue depths of the ocean- a blue so strong and deep, it made Enjolras what kinds of shipwrecks he hid behind them.

"I don't think you're useless anymore. I should have never even assumed that in the first place, Grantaire. I'm sorry. I'm not going to kick you off."

Grantaire sighed, eyes downcast, "Just because you don't think I'm useless anymore doesn't mean I think the same thing."

A heavy silence hung in the air, and as Grantaire started walking off, Enjolras reached out and took hold of his arm.

"I'm going to prove to you that you're not useless. Duel me. Help me improve."

When Grantaire didn't reply, Enjolras tightened his grip and lowered his voice.

"Please."

Grantaire sighed, "Why?"

"To help me improve. I'm not all that good with a sword, and you are."

"And you believe that dueling with me will help you?"

"Yes."

"Then take out your sword."

Enjolras brandished his rapier as Grantaire did the same, and for a fleeting moment they locked gazes, the tips of their swords touching. Enjolras took a step back as Grantaire lunged forward. The tips of their swords clashed loudly, the ring of the metal-against-metal contact echoing off the ocean. Something about the way Grantaire was looking at him got his heart beating fast, and he swiftly attacked, the tip of his sword against the base of Grantaire's. But his attack was countered with a graceful strike- perhaps Grantaire was a better swordsman than Enjolras thought.

The sun was setting behind the edges of the ocean by the time they finished their duel, and both men joined the rest of the crew for dinner soon afterwards. They ate in silence, breathing still ragged and harsh. Enjolras shouldn't find that attractive, and yet he did.

"You're rather quiet," Courfeyrac observed.

"Dueling can do that to a man," Enjolras replied.

"And whom did you duel with?" Combeferre inquired.

"Grantaire."

"Really?" Courfeyrac asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, and it was a stupid decision because he's obviously much better than I am," Enjolras grumbled.

Grantaire laughed, "I thought you wanted to duel with me to improve your skills?"

"I did,' Enjolras sighed. 'I mean, I still do. If you'd want to, that is."

"Duel with you? Again?"

"Don't feel obligated just because I'm your captain-"

"I don't feel obligated. I want to."

Enjolras sighed in relief, "Oh, well, then, would tomorrow work?"

"Anytime would work. I have nothing else to do."

Enjolras smiled and looked down at his plate as he felt his friends' eyes on him. Why dueling with Grantaire was making him happy, he did not know. What he did know, however, was that he didn't want it to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge my pirate names, OK? Just focus on the developing relationship.


End file.
